


a scintilla of attraction (that's it i swear)

by lvnare



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: (but he doesn't really mind), (if you squint), Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Amortentia, Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu Being A Little Shit, Choi Yeonjun is So Done, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Great Hall, M/M, Mutual Pining, Potions Class (Harry Potter), i'm actually proud of this one imagine that, no beta we die like men, the tom and jerry-esque beomjun dynamic is thriving and i love it, there is a lack of adult guidance in the great hall but ignore that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvnare/pseuds/lvnare
Summary: In which Yeonjun and Beomgyu are best friends, and Yeonjun may or may not have smelled Beomgyu in his Amortentia.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	a scintilla of attraction (that's it i swear)

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi :D i was bored don't @ me
> 
> not beta read or edited as always!!

It was Potions class in the dungeons and Yeonjun was bent over his cauldron full of Amortentia, _Advanced Potions Making_ open at his side, frowning and seemingly perplexed of his cauldron; perplexed enough it seems, that Professor Min, their Potions professor, went up to Yeonjun and asked what was wrong, to which Yeonjun answered, "There's something weird with my Amortentia sir, it smells like..." _(—Beomgyu, and I know that I have a scintillic — is that even a word? — crush on him, but I didn't know that it was not only not scintillic, but also deep enough that he's what I smell in Amortentia, which is basically saying that I_ love _him,_ Yeonjun finished the sentence with his thoughts _)_ he trailed off, averting his eyes and starting to redden.

"Mr. Choi, there's nothing wrong with your potion as far as I can see," Professor Min answered, quirking his eyebrow at Yeonjun, who was growing more and more flustered by the second.

"O-oh. Okay then sir, thank you," Yeonjun said, too fast and too high to be normal.

Once the class was finished, Yeonjun cleaned up his work station and immediately caught up with his best friend, Beomgyu — who was staring at Yeonjun with a question in his gaze — in the way to the Great Hall for lunchtime.

"Hyung why are you so red? You look like a tomato with pink leaves," Beomgyu immediately shot a question at the older as soon as they settled down to eat.

"Pfft, what do you mean red? I'm _not_ red, _"_ Yeonjun denied the accusation, laughing faintly by the end as he piled food onto his plate and started to eat.

"You look like your crush just found out you had a crush on them through you blurting out what you smelled in Amortentia in the middle of class, hyung that's how red you are," Beomgyu said, rolling his eyes as he took a bite of steak, twirling the fork in his hand and pointing it at Yeonjun.

Yeonjun squeaked helplessly at Beomgyu's words, for the younger was getting close to what had actually happened.

"Wait... Did that actually happen? Hyung, you had Potions before lunch right? Were you studying about Amortentia?" Beomgyu was now hurling questions at the older one after another, excitement in his tone but an unreadable glint in his eye.

"Sh-shut up," was all Yeonjun could muster as a rebuttal.

"This is _gold,_ am I a seer or something?" Beomgyu asked no one in particular, and then promptly dissolved into laughs and giggles.

"Dumbass, seers see the _future,_ you just guessed what happened," Yeonjun's voice got some strength back, even though it was still wavering.

"Yeah yeah, tomato tomato, whatever, now to the most important part of this discussion," Beomgyu seemed like he had stars in his eyes as he uttered those words, the prospect of lunch now forgotten and abandoned.

"Who's the unlucky guy?"

"Choi Beomgyu I swear to Merlin—"

"Ok hyung, you swear to Merlin you'll strangle me someday yada yada yada, okay okay, now who's your crush?"

"Focus on your upcoming OWLs instead of on who my crush is," Yeonjun answered grumpily, avoiding the question.

"OWLs are still like 5 months away but fine, hyung, I won't pry," Yeonjun released a breath he hadn't noticed he was holding.

"—what I will be doing though, is threaten to shout to the whole Great Hall about that time when you got your Hogwarts Letter and you— oomph," Beomgyu's voice was steadily getting louder and louder, and Yeonjun had to cover the younger's mouth with his hand to stop him from shouting _that_ to the student population, but too late, most of the other students were staring at the duo now.

Yeonjun laughed awkwardly, hand still over Beomgyu's — who was now struggling to pry Yeonjun's hand off of him — mouth, "What are you all looking at? It's lunchtime! Go on, _eat_ _,_ " he said, with a sharp smile and with a little more force than he usually would've done, but hey, it did the trick, as most everyone else immediately went back to their respective food and conversations.

"Merlin, Gyu. I hate you so much, and ew! You got your saliva all over my hand," Yeonjun told the younger as they settled down again, Yeonjun _finally_ taking his hand off of Beomgyu's mouth and gingerly wiping it on his robes.

"Hyung, it's your last year here, why are you so scared of that getting out; it isn't even _that_ embarrassing!"

"That was embarrassing enough for a lifetime Gyu, I did what I had to do," Yeonjun said in a fake patronizing tone.

"You're lucky I didn't bite you," Beomgyu muttered darkly — though not going unheard by Yeonjun — as the two went back to their food.

"Seriously though hyung, who's your crush?" _It's you, dumbass._ "I might know them and I can get you two together and you can go on and be icky together," Beomgyu said, making kissy faces and fake retching, the unreadable look back in his eyes once more.

 _Wait, is that sadness? Is he_ sad? Yeonjun thought, millions of scenarios playing in his head like a film at light speed.

_If this fails and he doesn't actually like me back I'm blaming you, brain._

"Ugh, fine fine, I'll tell you," Yeonjun said in an annoyed tone with no real malice.

A few silent seconds stretched on.

"It's Choi Beomgyu," Yeonjun finally said.

"Ohh, I think I know the— hyung what? Can you say that again?" Beomgyu answered, tone disbelieving.

"Merlin, Beomgyu, are you losing your hearing?" Yeonjun laughed a little before continuing, "It's you. It's always been you," Yeonjun said, voice soft and full of adoration.

"Hyung is this a prank? Because this isn't a funny one," Beomgyu asked once more.

"No, Gyu. Do you really think I would joke about that?" Yeonjun answered, an amused and sad glint in his eyes.

"So this is actually real? You really like me back?" Beomgyu asked again, hands on his head.

"Yup, well, assuming that _you_ like _me_ back," Yeonjun said, a smile starting to cross his feature.

And then the bell rung, interrupting the moment and signalling the end of lunch.

"Aww, well um," Beomgyu coughed awkwardly, "see you after classes, hyung?"

Yeonjun laughed lightly, "See you later, Gyu."

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah! 
> 
> ik i wrote beomjun while it's soobin's birthday today BUT all of my soobin-related prompts are angst so-
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/Aut_mnLeaves)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/G0YEOB)


End file.
